The Internet is composed of an underlying infrastructure and communication protocols operating in conjunction with the infrastructure. The infrastructure can be viewed as a network topology combining links and routers, while the protocols are meta-communication algorithms that facilitate efficient usage of the infrastructure. Protocols may include Internet Protocol (IP), Open Shortest Path First (OPSF), Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP), Border Gateway Protocol (BGP), Transmission Control Protocol (TCP), and/or Multiprotocol Label Switching (MPLS).
Traditionally, Internet development has focused on the evolution, creation, and/or improvement of the protocols while the infrastructure has received relatively less attention. Because the performance of the infrastructure and the protocols affect each other, neglect of the infrastructure may cause issues to manifest within the protocols. For example, rapid growth in address prefixes associated with the IP version four (IPv4) protocol has created an issue where routing entities (e.g., infrastructure components) are running out of forwarding memory. Currently, solutions to this issue focus on protocol improvements and/or changes to routers.